Jura-Ed Part 3
by Travista
Summary: The conculsion. Double D and Allie are in deep trouble can the others get to them before it's too late? (No flames please.) R&R please!


"Jura-Ed Park" Part 3  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Authors note: Ok this is the conclusion of my fic! Once again I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy or Jurassic Park! If I did. I'd probably being living in a jewel-incrusted mansion or something. But, I don't own them.. I do own Al, Allie and Alex though. Please enjoy and trust me not all my fics are rewrites (in fact this is my only rewrite fic of EE&E.)  
  
Allie Kioyoko lay on the ground. She drifted slowly back to consciousness. She wanted only to sleep. She shifted her position, her whole body ached. Her arms and her Legs and most of all her head, there was a terrible pounding in her head. All the pain made her want to go back to sleep.  
  
She pushed herself up on one elbow, opened her eyes. Her head throbbed; she felt dizzy and seasick, as if the world were moving, as if she were rocking back and forth on a boat.  
  
Allie groaned and rolled onto her back, the pain in her head made her breathe in short, shallow gasps. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to get her bearings.  
  
She slowly stood up, supporting her weight on a tree, she gasped for breathe and continued on.  
  
"Double D?" She whispered in a raspy voice. No answer. "Double D?" She shouted as loud as she could, not caring if the dinosaurs heard her. She listened, still no answer.  
  
She vaguely remembered that he had been in the jeep when the Rex attacked. Had He stayed there? Or had he gotten away? The events of the attack were confused in her mind. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Just to think of it made her uneasy. She stood in the road, gasping with panic.  
  
"Double D?!"  
  
The night seemed to close in around her. She stopped walking when she heard a faint moan somewhere close. She walked fewer and gasped at what she found.  
  
The jeep, or at least it looked like it once was the jeep! She cursed in Japanese and limped toward the jeep. She found Double D lying on the floor of the jeep; she felt her heart skip a beat seeing her boyfriend, badly hurt. She reached in and pressed two fingers to his neck, she sighed in relief to find his heart beating. She was afraid to move him; he was in pretty bad shape. She finally got Double D out of the jeep; she put his arm around her shoulders, supporting his weight. Then something fell out of Double D's pocket; it was a small black box. Allie picked it up and put it in her pocket, she figured she could ask him what it was later. Allie steadied Double D, and then she sighed and began to run.  
  
  
  
Ed took the curve very fast, the Jeep sliding on the mud. Sitting beside him, Al clenched her fists. They were racing along the cliff road, high above the river, now hidden below them in darkness. Ed accelerated forward. His face was tense.  
  
"Where'd your sister say the jeeps Allie and Double D were last located?" Asked Al.  
  
"2 maybe 3 miles from where we are now."  
  
Alex and Eddy were still at the control center. Al was chosen to accompany her boyfriend, Ed. The car swerved. "It's been an hour," Ed said. " An hour, with no word from the other cars!"  
  
"But they have radios," Al said  
  
"We haven't been able to raise them." Said Ed.  
  
Al frowned. "If I was sitting in a car for an hour in the rain, I'd sure try to use the radio to call somebody."  
  
"So would I, " Ed said.  
  
Al shook her head, staring worryingly at the floor. "You really think something could have happened to them?"  
  
Ed took Al's hand reassuringly. "Knowing Allie and Double D," Ed said. "They're probably perfectly fine, but I'll be happier when I finally see them. Should be any minute now."  
  
The road curved, and then ran up a hill. At the base of the hill Al saw something white, lying among the ferns by the side of the road. "Hold it." Al said, and Ed braked. Al jumped out and ran forward in the headlights of the jeep to see what it is. It looked like a piece of clothing, but there was----  
  
Al shrieked.  
  
Alarmed, Ed jumped out of the car and ran to his girlfriend. "What is it?" He asked his terror struck girl friend.  
  
"It's a leg!" Shivering Al. Ed turned Al away from it; Al clung to Ed's shirt, burying her face into it. "Is it--" She shivered.  
  
Ed shook his head. "No. It's Mark's."  
  
"Oh my god." Breathed Al.  
  
"No question what happened," Ed was saying. "The Rex got him." Ed looked up the hill, then back to his girlfriend. "You ok? Can you go on?" Al calmed herself down and moved away from Ed.  
  
"Yes," Al said. "I can go on."  
  
Ed took off his jacket and wrapped the leg in it, carrying it to the jeep. "I guess we better bring this along," He said. "Doesn't seem right to just leave it here."  
  
Ed put it in the back, and got behind the wheel. He accelerated, the wheels spinning in the mud, the digging in. The jeep rushed up the hill, and for a moment at the top the headlights still pointed upward into the foliage, and then they swung down, and Al could see the road before them.  
  
"Oh my god!" Said Ed  
  
Al saw a single Jeep, lying on its side in the center of the road. She couldn't see the second Jeep at all and that worried her.  
  
"Where's the other Jeep?"  
  
Ed looked around briefly, pointed to the left. "There." The second jeep was 20 feet away, crumpled at the foot of a tree.  
  
"What's it doing there?"  
  
"The T-Rex threw it."  
  
"Threw it?" Al asked.  
  
Ed's face grew concerned. "Let's see if we can find anything." He said, climbing out of the jeep. They hurried forward to the second jeep. Their flashlights swung back and forth in the night.  
  
As they came closer, Al saw how battered the car was. She was careful to let Ed look inside first.  
  
"I wouldn't worry," Ed said with a weak smile. "It's unlikely we'll find anyone."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." He said.  
  
Ed tried to put the scene together. The front windshield of the jeep was shattered, but there wasn't much glass nearby. He had noticed shards of glass back on the road. So the windshield must have broken back there, before the Rex picked up the car and threw it here. But the car had taken a tremendous beating. Ed shines his light inside.  
  
"Empty?" Al asked tensely.  
  
"Not quite," Ed said. His flashlight glinted off a crushed radio handset, and on the floor of the car he saw something else, something curved and black. The front doors were dented and jammed shut, but he climbed in through the back door and crawled over the seat to pick up the black object.  
  
"It's a watch," He said, peering at it in the beam of his flashlight. A cheap digital watch with a molded black rubber strap. The LCD face was shattered. He thought double D might have been wearing it, though he wasn't sure. Allie liked to wear those kinds of watches as well.  
  
"What is it, a watch?" Al asked.  
  
"Yes, And there's a radio, but it's broken." Ed said.  
  
"Is that significant?"  
  
"Yes. The watch proves Double D or Allie or both are still alive." Ed said. He handed the watch to her, who held it in the glow of the flashlight, and turned it over in her hands.  
  
"Crystal is cracked." Said Al.  
  
"That's right," Ed said. "And the band is uninjured."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"Double D took it off."  
  
"That could have happened anytime," Al said. "Anytime before the attack."  
  
"No," Ed said. "Those LCD crystals are tough. It takes a powerful blow to break them. The watch face was shattered during the attack."  
  
"So, he took it off."  
  
"Think about it," Ed said. "If you were being attack by a T-Rex, would you stop to take off your watch?"  
  
"Maybe it was ripped off."  
  
"It's almost impossible to tear a watch off somebody's wrist, without tearing the hand off, too. Anyway, the band is intact. No," Ed said. " He took it off himself. He looked at his watch, saw it was broken, and took it off. He had the time to do that."  
  
"When?"  
  
"It could only have been after the attack," Ed said. "He must have been in this car, after the attack. And the radio was broken, so he left it behind, too. Man, Double D's smart! He knew they wouldn't be useful."  
  
"If he's so smart," Al said. "Where'd he go? Because I'd stay right here and wait to be picked up."  
  
"Yes," Ed said. "But maybe he couldn't stay here. Maybe the Rex came back. Or some other animal. Anyway, Something made him leave."  
  
"Then where'd he and Allie go?" Asked Al.  
  
"Let's see if we can determine that." Ed said. And he strode off toward the main road.  
  
Al watched Ed peering at the ground with his flashlight. His face was just inches from the mud, intent on his search. Ed really believed he was on to something, that at least one of them was still alive. Al remained her very much depressed and panicked. The shock of finding the severed leg had left her with a grim determination to close the park, and destroy it. No matter what Ed said, Al suspected him of unwarranted enthusiasm, and hopefulness, and---  
  
"You notice the prints?" Asked Ed, still looking at the ground.  
  
"What prints?" Asked Al.  
  
"These footprints, see them, coming toward us from up the road? And they're adult size prints. Some kind of rubber sole shoe? Notice the distinctive tread patterns..."  
  
Al saw only mud. Puddles catching the light from the flashlights.  
  
"You can see," Ed Continued, "The adult prints stop here to the grass and towards the forest."  
  
"Ed..." Sighed Al.  
  
"Al, They're out there! I know it!" Al looked at Ed's pleading eyes and sighed in surrender.  
  
"All right, love. Let's keep searching. I'll radio the others on what we found so far." Ed smiled and kissed Al on the cheek. She smiles weakly back and walks toward the jeep's radio.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Oof, Come on Double D, wake up. I dunno if I can carry you much farther." Panted Allie. Exhausted from the walk and suffering from her own injuries.  
  
It was almost 9:00 p.m. Drifting mist blurred the full moon, and their blunted shadows led them across an open field, toward dark woods beyond. Allie was lost in thought, trying to decide where she was. Since they had originally crossed over the fence that the Rex had battered down, Allie was reasonably sure they were now somewhere in the Rex paddocks. Which was a place she did not want to be. In her mind, she kept seeing the computer tracing of the Rex's home range, the tight squiggle of lines that traced his movements within a small area. She and Double D were in that area now.  
  
But Allie also remembered that the tyrannosaurs were isolated from all other animals, which meant they would know they had left the paddock when they crossed a barrier--- a fence, or a moat, or both.  
  
She had seen no barriers, so far.  
  
Double D moved a little bit, putting his head on her shoulder, but he was still unconscious.  
  
She finally had to stop, she lied Double D down next to a tree and she sat next to him.  
  
Then she sensed someone was with them. She squinted in the darkness. She looked out of the corner of her eye. She saw green glowing shapes, moving in the darkness.  
  
A raptor came out from the trees, standing 3 feet from her.  
  
The velociraptor was 6 feet tall, and powerfully built. The 2 forearms held tightly alongside the body, the claws dangling. She could see the iridescent speckled pattern on the back. The raptor was alert; as it stepped a foot further towards her and Double D. Allie's eyes narrowed, she stood up slowly stabling herself and faced the animal. The raptor roared at her, then charged at her! Allie saw this coming and did the first thing that can to her mind. She ducked.  
  
The Raptor leaped over her, but not before clawing at her, it left a slash in her right shoulder. She winced in pain and felt a little dizzy. 'Oh my.. The venom.' She thought. She turned toward the Raptor, and it charged at her again. Allie then remembered what she did to Marie Kanker 13 years ago.  
  
The raptor charge at Allie, then Allie with all the strength she had left and round house kicked the raptor upside the temple, sending it flying, it slammed into a tree and lied there.  
  
Allie sighed in relief and limbed toward Double D. She picked him up, putting his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the sharp pain pulsating through her right shoulder, and walked on..  
  
"Anytime you feel like waking up and walking for yourself, my love." She said. "I'd reeeallly appreciate it.."  
  
Along the way Allie noticed an abounded shed ahead, it was rather small and rusty, most likely an old storage room, but at this point she didn't care if it were a dynamite shed, it was shelter nonetheless.  
  
She walked into empty old shed and laid Double D against the wall. She sighed in relief and sat down leaning against the wall, clenching her injured shoulder; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Al Blondton Radioed Jimmy. Jimmy was sitting in a chair in the Control room with Alex, Eddy, and Sarah. "So, Ed believes Dr. Kioyoko and Dr. Johnson are somewhere in the park?" He asked.  
  
"He thinks so, yes." Said Al.  
  
"Then I'm sure we'll find them."  
  
"You'd better hope so." Alex hissed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll find them. After all, I keep telling everyone, this park is made for kids." Said Jimmy. Alex gave him one of her cold stares and went back to helping Eddy.  
  
Al said, "Just so you understand that they're missing, Jim."  
  
"Missing?" Alex snapped. "Of course we know they're missing! We're not senile!" Jimmy laid a hand on Alex's shoulder and took the radio; Alex sighed, trying to calm down.  
  
"Look, guys," Jimmy said. "Let's not get carried away. We've had a little breakdown from the storm or whatever, and as a result we've suffered a regrettable, unfortunate accident. And that's all that's happened. We're dealing with it."  
  
"Whatever you say, Jimmy." Al said. Al was about to hang up when Ed's voice was heard, calling for her. "Just a minute, Jim." She said. A few minutes later she picked up again. "Jim." Al Said. "It seems we've found something. It's a dead raptor."  
  
"What?" Snapped Sarah. "How'd it die? Was it eaten?"  
  
"No.." Said Al. "By the looks of the cranium, it was hit in the head at the temple. There seems to be a puncture wound in the shape of a high heeled shoe."  
  
"Allie." Said Alex.  
  
Al and Ed continued on their search through out the night and into the morning. Al sat in the jeep, combing out her long blonde hair, listening to the buzzing of flies and staring at the distant palm trees wavering in the heat. She was horrified by what looked like a battleground; the grass was trampled flat for a hundred yards in every direction. One big palm tree was uprooted from the ground. There were great washes of blood in the grass, and on the rocky outcropping to their right.  
  
Sitting beside her, Ed said: "No doubt about it. The Rex's been among the hadrosaurs." He took another sip of his coke.  
  
They waited, and watched.  
  
Al drummed her fingers on the dashboard. "What are we waiting for again?"  
  
Ed didn't answer immediately. "The Rex is out there somewhere," He said, squinting at the landscape in the morning sun. "And we don't have any weapons."  
  
"We're in a Jeep."  
  
"Oh, he can out run a jeep, Al, my dear." Ed said, shaking his head. "Once we leave this road and go onto open terrain, the best we can do in a four-wheel drive is thirty, forty miles an hour. He'll run us right down. No problem for him." Ed sighed. "But I don't see much moving out there now. You ready to live dangerously."  
  
"As I'll ever be." Al said.  
  
Ed started the engine, and at the sudden sound, 2 small othneilians leapt up from the matted grass directly ahead. Ed put the car in gear. He drove in a wide circle around the trampled site, and then moved inward, driving in decreasing concentric circles until he finally came to the place in the field where the little othneilians had been. Then he got out and walked forward in the grass, away from the jeep. He stopped as a dense cloud of flies lifted into the air.  
  
"What is it?" Al called.  
  
"Bring the radio!" Ed called back.  
  
Al climbed out of the jeep and hurried forward. Even from a distance she could smell a rotten smell. He saw a dark figure in the grass.  
  
"A young hadrosaur." Al said, staring down at the dead animal. "The whole herd must have stampeded and this young one got separated, and the Rex brought it down, poor thing."  
  
Ed bent over the animal, staring at it awkwardly. Beside him, Al flicked on her radio. "Guys."  
  
"Yeah, Al, What's up?" Asked Alex over the radio.  
  
"We got another dead dinosaur. Juvenile. This one wasn't attacked by Allie's roundhouse kick though." Laughed Al. Alex chuckled from the radio.  
  
"Well, where in the world are Allie, Double D and the Rex?" Ed asked, talking into the radio. "Because we're not seeing them. And you said the Rex was here and I don't see that here." They were back at the sauropod compound, looking out at the trampled grass where the hadrosaurs had stampeded. The Rex was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Checking now." Jimmy said, and clicked off.  
  
Ed turned to Al. "Checking now." He repeated sarcastically. "Why the heck didn't he check before? Why didn't he keep track of them?"  
  
"I don't know." Al said.  
  
"Rex nor the doctors' are showing up," Jimmy said, a moment later.  
  
"What do you mean, they're not showing up?"  
  
"They're not on the monitors. Motion sensors aren't finding them."  
  
"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Asked Ed.  
  
"Wait." Said Jimmy.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
He woke up to the sun beating down on his face. Double D shifted a bit, his eyes still closed. Man did he hurt, his head hurt, his back hurt, even his sock hat hurt! He leaned forward rubbing his sore head. He opened his eyes as they blurred and tried to adjust. He noticed a little bit far off to the side was Allie. She was lying on her back, she looked absolutely exhausted. Strains of her lovely jet-black hair were sticking out from under her sock hat in tangled masses. He then notices the slash marks on her shoulder.  
  
Double D slowly got to his feet and walked toward Allie and sat down beside her, he put two fingers to her throat and exhaled in relief in feeling a some what strong heartbeat pulsating through her neck. Double D sat back and looked at where they were an old shed? How'd we get here? He thought to himself. Then he looked at Allie in amazement. She must have carried me all the way here! He thought. He looked at the three slashes on her shoulder and frowned, raptor claw marks. He ran his fingers along the slashes and felt sticky foam, raptor venom. Lucky for her it wasn't enough to actually kill her, but it's enough to make her real sick. Double D took off and cleaned his sock hat and cleaned as much of the venom out of the wounds a possible.  
  
He shook her gently, to wake her up. Allie moaned slightly and opened her eyes to see double D bent down beside her, staring at her.  
  
"Oh, you're finally awake.." Allie managed to say.  
  
He nodded "As awake as ever. Can you stand?"  
  
"I can try." Allie said. She slowly sat up, the pain in her body came back, she ignored it and slowly stood up. Afterwards she helped Double D up. "Now," She said. "Shall we continue on our way?"  
  
"Hold on." Double D said to her, as he glanced at a small shadowed device in the corner of the shed. Double D and Allie approached it. "It's a radio!"  
  
"Really?" Allie exclaimed. She walked over and dusted off the old radio device. "You're right, Double D, It's a radio transmitter. But, it's pretty old, I doubt if it's still accusable."  
  
"We just need to fix it up!" Double D said. He started to work on the device, using anything available in the shed. After 3 hours, Double D finally got it up and running! Double D leaned back and smiled proudly "I knew 13 years of inventing scams for Eddy would pay off sooner or later!"  
  
"I just don't understand," Jimmy said, trying to fix the monitors with Eddy, Alex and Sarah. "I don't see the Rex, and I don't see Dr. Kioyoko and Dr. Johnson either!"  
  
Eddy sat in the control room and gulped another cup of coffee. Alex had fallen asleep in his lap from exhaustion. Eddy, ran his fingers through Alex's short, blonde hair, he too was exhausted. It was 8am on a Saturday and they've hadn't slept since Allie and Double D's disappearance 14 hours ago!  
  
Eddy glanced at Jimmy; Jimmy was patiently pulled systems back on line, one after another.  
  
"There!" Jimmy said. "All the park systems are back, and functioning correctly. The radio is working." Then there was a cracking of static on one of the radio transmitters and someone's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?! Come in! This is Eddward Johnson! Come in!" Yelled the voice. Eddy recognized the voice and snatched up the radio.  
  
"Double D?! Is that you?! Oh thank god you're all right!! You are all right aren't you? Where are you? Do you need an ambulance? Is Allie with you? Is she ok? Does she need an ambulance?" Eddy asked almost all at once.  
  
"Eddy! Calm yourself! We've both all right. We're in old shed in the forest." Double D said. Jimmy typed at the computer monitor. Jimmy's face turned whiter then usual.  
  
"That shed is in sector 34 JHG." He said. Sarah's eyes widen.  
  
"Raptor Territory.." She breathed.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, did Sarah just say we're in Raptor territory?" Shivered Allie.  
  
"Ok, don't panic!" Jimmy said over the radio. "We are sending Ed and Al to come and get you." Then the radio clicked off. Double D set the radio down, just then, they both felt the shed shake in jolted sets. There were ear piercing metallic shrieks as something clawed its way through the door.  
  
Double D grabbed Allie's hand protectively. Allie let him to back her away the wall. "Call the others," Double D whispered. "Tell them to hurry."  
  
Allie nodded and moved carefully toward the radio and picked it up. "Eddy? Alex? Tell Ed and Al to hurry," She whispered, talking into the radio. " We don't know what's out there, but it sounds bad.."  
  
"Get down!" Screamed Double D. He's scream took her by surprise, but not nearly as much as the arm at her waist and Double D's body weight slamming her to the ground. The impact knocked the air out of her and Double D's weight across her chest wasn't helping much.  
  
The roar of a raptor boomed, Allie flinched in fear, automatically clinging to Double D. Double D warped his arms around her, putting her closer. The roar boomed again, it defiantly wasn't the Rex. The Rex's roar was like thunder; this one was more shrill and high pitched.  
  
There was a loud crash as the door was busted open and a yellowish- brownish blur burst through, slowly stepping into the shed. Allie's eyes widened with fear and she panicked.  
  
"Aru rapyutoru, Ara kami! Watakushitachi wa shite iru e shinu!! ('A Raptor, oh god! We're going to die!!')" Allie yelled out of panic. Double D shushed her, pulling her to her feet carefully and slowly. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Keru sore wa. (Kick it.)" He whispered to her.  
  
"Nani?! (What?!)" She didn't have time to argue, for the animal lunged at her. She screamed and out of panic she round house kicked the raptor good and hard at the temple in the head, sending it crashing into the wall.  
  
"Run!" Ordered Double D.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
"Hello? Allie?" Alex yelled into the radio. No answer. She slammed her fist into the dashboard.  
  
"Maldicion!" Alex cursed in Spanish. She radioed Al and Ed. "Al! Ed! We found them! They're in sector 34 JHG!"  
  
The radio crackled. "What?!" Yelled Ed from the other end. "That's raptor territory!"  
  
"We know! Just get out there! And hurry!!" Yelled Eddy and he clicked the radio off and turned to Alex. "We gotta go help them!"  
  
"Si! Let's go to the infirmary and kitchen. They may need medical treatment or food. After all, it's been almost 2 days since they last ate."  
  
Eddy nodded and followed Alex into the kitchen, leaving Sarah and Jimmy to care for the monitors.  
  
Eddy went through the swinging door at the back of the dining room and entered the kitchen. A big stainless-steel table in center of the room, a big stove with lots of burners to the lefts, and, beyond those, big walk- in refrigerators. Eddy started opening the refrigerators, looking for food to bring along. Smoke came out in the humid air as he opened each one.  
  
"How come the stove is on?" Alex said, releasing his hand.  
  
"It's not on."  
  
"They all have little blue flames."  
  
"Those are pilot lights."  
  
"Oh."  
  
In the 4th fridge, Eddy found all kinds of stuff, fruit, piles of veggies, meat, and fish.  
  
"Bingo!" He said happily and started to gather up food.  
  
"Eddy.."  
  
"Wait a sec, babe." He said as he searched the fridge more.  
  
"Eddy... Something's here."  
  
Alex whispered, and for a moment the last two words didn't make much sense. Then Eddy hurried back out of a huge freezer, seeing the edge of the door wreathed in a glowing green smoke. Alex stood by the steel worktable. She was looking back to the kitchen door.  
  
He heard a low hissing sound, like a large snake. The sound rose and fell softly. It was hardly audible. It might even be the wind, but he somehow knew it wasn't.  
  
"Eddy.." She breathed her eyes large with fear. "I'm scared."  
  
He crept forward to the kitchen door and looked out.  
  
In the darkened dining room, he saw the orderly green rectangular pattern of the tabletops. And moving smoothly among them, silent as a ghost except for the hissing of its breath, was a velociraptor.  
  
  
  
Considering the fact that he was unconscious when they arrived, Double D let Allie lead, running away from the small abandoned shed.  
  
They burst through the trees and bushes then came to a small clearing.  
  
"Back to back." Ordered Double D. "If you see something that doesn't look like a human, Run!"  
  
Then the time for preparations ended as the raptor came through the trees lunged at them.  
  
  
  
Eddy found the silence chilling.  
  
The dining room was dark, but apparently the raptor could see well enough to move steadily forward. From time to time, it would bend over, lowering it head below the tables. Eddy heard a rapid sniffing sound. Then the head would snap up, alertly, jerking back and forth like a bird's.  
  
Eddy watched until he was sure the raptor was coming toward the kitchen. Was it following their scent? All the books said dinosaurs had poor sense of smell, but this one seemed to do just fine. Anyway, what'd books know? Here was the real thing.  
  
Coming toward him.  
  
He ducked back into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Alex.  
  
Eddy didn't answer. He pushed her under a table in the corner, behind a large waste bin. He leaned close to her, giving her a quick kiss and whispered sternly: "Stay here!" And then he ran for the fridge.  
  
He grabbed a handful of cold steaks on the floor, then moved back a few steps, and put down the second.  
  
The hissing was louder, and then the clawed hand gripped the door, and the big head peered cautiously around  
  
The raptor paused at the entrance to the kitchen,  
  
Eddy stood in a half-crouch at the back of the room, near the far leg of the steel worktable. But he had not had time to conceal himself; his head and shoulders still protruded over the tabletop. He was in clear view of the raptor.  
  
Slowly, Eddy lowered his body, sinking beneath the table.. The raptor jerked its head around, looking directly at Eddy.  
  
Eddy froze. He was still exposed, but he thought, 'don't move'.  
  
The raptor stood motionless in the doorway, sniffing.  
  
It's darker here, Eddy thought. He can't see so well. It's making him cautious.  
  
But now he could smell the musty odor of the big reptile, it smelled worse then Ed.  
  
Up close, it was much more frightening animal than the Rex. The Rex was huge and powerful but not all that smart. The raptor was man size, and it was clearly quick and intelligent; Eddy feared the searching eyes almost as much as the sharp teeth.  
  
The raptor sniffed. It stepped forward, moving toward Alex! It must smell her, somehow! Eddy's heart pounded through his chest.  
  
The raptor stopped. It bent over slowly.  
  
He found the steak.  
  
Eddy wanted to bend down, to look below the table, but he didn't dare move. He stood frozen in a half-crouch, listening to the crunching sound. The animal was eating the steak. Bones and all.  
  
The raptor raised its slender head, and quickly forwards. It bent down.  
  
Silence.  
  
The raptor didn't eat.  
  
The head came back up. Eddy's legs burned from the crouch, but he didn't move.  
  
Why didn't the animal eat the second steak? A dozen thoughts flashed through his mind.  
  
The raptor moved quickly now.  
  
Eddy held his breath. The dinosaur was now just a few feet from him. Eddy could see the small twitches in the muscles of the flanks. He could see the fine pattern of striations within the spotted pattern, and the folds of skin in the neck below the jaw.  
  
The raptor sniffed. It jerked its head, and looked right at Eddy. Eddy nearly gasped with fright. Eddy's body was rigid, tense. He watched as the reptile eye moved, scanning the room. Another sniff.  
  
He's got me, Eddy thought.  
  
Then the head jerked back to look forward, and the animal went on, toward the 5th steak. Eddy thought, Alex please don't move, please don't move whatever you do please don't.  
  
The raptor sniffed the steak, and moved on. It was now at the open door to the freezer.  
  
The dinosaur went in.  
  
The head disappeared, then the body, then the stiff tail.  
  
Eddy sprinted, flinging his weight against the stainless-steel door of the locker, slamming it shut. It slammed on the tip of the tail! The door wouldn't shut! He raptor roared a terrifying loud sound. Eddy took a step back, the tail was gone! He slammed the door shut and heard it click closed!  
  
"Alex! Alex!" He was screaming. He heard the raptor pounding against the door, felt it thumping the steel. He knew there was a flat steel knob inside, and if the raptor hit that, it would knock the door open. They had to get the door locked. "Alex!"  
  
Alex ran toward him. "What?"  
  
Eddy leaned against the horizontal door handle, holding it shut.  
  
"There's a pin! A little pin! Get the pin!"  
  
He raptor roared like a lion, the sound muffled by the thick steel. It crashed its whole body against the door.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked frantically.  
  
"It's under the door handle!"  
  
Alex grabbed the pin and locked the door.  
  
The raptor roared. Eddy and Alex stepped back from the door as the animal slammed into it again. With each impact the huge steel wall creaked, but it held. Eddy didn't think the animal could open the door.  
  
The raptor was locked in.  
  
Alex put a hand over her chest and gave a long sigh, then turned to Eddy.  
  
"On second thought," She panted. "Let's just grab something from McDonald's when we get back home."  
  
Eddy turned to her and panted. "Fine by me." Eddy took her hand, and they ran.  
  
  
  
Allie fought back the raptor; she finally killed it by chopping at the base of its neck very hard. It hit the ground with a sickening thud. Double D walked toward it extremely carefully to check for sure that it was dead while Allie scanned the forest around them.  
  
"It's dead." Announced Double D. "It's not breathing."  
  
There was a rustle of branches; they both whirled around to find nothing.  
  
"Just the wind." Muttered Double D.  
  
"Just the wind.." Scoffed Allie. "Don't I wish."  
  
"Whadda mean?" Asked Double D, still examining the dinosaur.  
  
"Remember what we were taught about Velociraptor in science class in collage? Raptors hunt in packs!" Allie explained, pointing to the one dead animal. "That doesn't look like a pack."  
  
"Which means there are more out there. Waiting for us to let our guard down."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Double D tapped Allie on the arm and gestured behind him. Allie followed his gesture, straining to see something through the thick trees and brush, but without success.  
  
Just as she was about to give up, there was the faintest hint of movement.  
  
Oddly, frustratingly, horribly, the attack came from two raptors they didn't see.  
  
Double D felt raptor's charge before he heard it or saw it the vibrations in the ground alerted him and he turned and dodged before the creature would have had him. It flew past him, stopped and turned back toward him.  
  
Another raptor hit Double D head on, slamming him onto the ground. He fought back, getting in a few hard kicks to the raptor's belly. The animal hissed at him, snapping its jaws. It lowered its head toward Double D's neck to complete the kill.  
  
Double D managed to get both hands onto the raptor's neck, locking his arms to hold the creature away. It wouldn't last long but for now it gave him a few seconds.  
  
A tearing pain dragged along his leg as the raptor used one of the massive talons on its feet ripped through he's flesh. The pain was intense and his hold faltered for a second, allowing the raptor to bring it's head a little lower to his throat.  
  
A whining sound, vaguely familiar, the raptor was suddenly jerked back. It screamed in rage and ran off toward the sound. Double D tried to get up but his body refused to obey, He forced air into his lungs. His head was pounding; he'd bleed to death long before the raptors came back.  
  
Then all that fled his mind when another scream broke the still air.  
  
He's eyes widened with fear. He knew this one.  
  
Allie.  
  
A roar was her only warning. Allie saw the raptor lashes its tail strike her across her chest, knocking her against a near by tree, knocking the air out of her. She scrambled back up and ran for the raptor, jumping into the air and kicking it in the head, stunning it. Many more attacked her afterwards. She cursed in Japanese and fought back as much she could.  
  
She was exhausted, hurt and poisoned. Her energy was hanging by a thread, so her kicks; punches, chops and judo moves were not all that accurate. The stunned Raptor snapped out of it and raored at her, standing up. She stood her ground and roundhouse kicked the animal, once, twice, three times before it finally hit the ground, hard.  
  
Another raptor attacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground. The animal's weight made it really hard for her to breathe. The Raptor bit into her shoulder and lifted its head, lifting her chest and shoulders off the ground. Allie screamed.  
  
A faint cried was heard; the raptor released her and ran off toward the sound. Allie twisted around and laid on her back, her let out a painful yelp when her shoulder touched the ground. A raptor stood only 3 feet away, watching her very carefully. She stared at it, wondering why they didn't finish her off. Then she remembers that she did hurt a few of its members, it was probably waiting to see if I'd attack it or not.  
  
The thought of her even moving when she was in this much pain made her laugh, but laughing hurt too so she stopped. The dinosaur stared at her, tilting its head. It seemed to whine a bit as it watched her lay there in pain; still it never took its eyes off of her. "Don't be afraid." She gasped. "..I am..of no harm..to you.." She drew in a deep breath and lied there, staring at the sky. She closed her eyes and smiled weakly. "Funny..." She whispered. "I'd never thought it would end this way.." Her smile turned into a frown and she slowly pulled the small black box out of her pocket, she had taken it when it fell out of Double D's pocket a while ago. The Raptor watched her every move with caution and curiosity. It shifted a bit but didn't move after that. Allie took in a jagged, deep breathe and opened the small box, her eyes filled with tears when she saw in the box, was a gold ring with one single diamond in the middle. A small piece of paper fell out of the box; she reached for it and opened it. It read:  
  
"Allie-  
  
I remember when we first met; I was but a young, 11-year-old boy, in search for the perfect girl to share my life with. When I met you, my search was over. To me you are the ultimate treasure, your beauty and intelligence touch the deepest part of my heart and you've held onto my heart for 13 years. No one but no one would be able to take your place in my heart. Your eyes, the eyes that shine brighter then a thousand suns. Your lips, redder then the reddest rose, and your skin soft as the world's finest silk. Now, we are adults and to me you have only grown more and more beautiful. I would be the happiest man on the face of the earth, if you would be my bride.  
  
Alexandra Kioyoko, will you marry me?  
  
-Double D"  
  
Allie finished reading the note; she held the box and letter to her chest and sobbed, ignoring the pain.  
  
Something was moving closer, the raptor. The animal sniffed her; it then lifted its head and roared. Allie paid no attention; she continued to stare at the endless sky; tears streaming down her face as she clutched the note and ring closer to her heart.  
  
The animal nudged her, but she didn't move. The unbearable pain continued on, she gratefully allowed the pain to steal away her consciousness.  
  
The last thing she saw was the raptor looming over her. One more tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Double D." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Gomen nasai.('I'm sorry.')"  
  
Al watched the pasting the forest as Ed race to sector 34 JHG with Eddy and Alex riding in the back seats.  
  
Ed stopped the jeep when they reached the old shed. Cautiously Ed leaped out of the car and snuck toward shed. He noticed the door was ripped off its hinges, he looks inside. It was a wreck; the radio was destroyed, crushed by the feet of a dinosaur. Fear filled Ed's heart upon seeing the smashed radio. He ran back to the jeep.  
  
"Nothing. Only a smashed up radio and no door." Sighed Ed. They all leaped out the car and started calling for them, making perfectly sure that they all stuck close to each other.  
  
There was a suddenly rustling in the bushes, which made them all whirl around. Ed and Eddy went in front of the girls protectively, even though they were both scare out of their minds. Ed and Eddy's eyes widen to see, limping out of the bushes was Double D.  
  
He looked pretty bad. Parts of his shirt and jeans were torn, his hat was gone, scratches and bruises all his body, and deep slashes in his legs from the raptor. He looked at them, and smiled weakly and almost fell forward. Ed and Eddy ran to him and supported his weight, putting his arms around their shoulders.  
  
"Whoa! Easy, pal." Eddy Said. "..We got ya." Al walked to Double D and lifted his chin.  
  
"Oh, man. He's in pretty bad shape. We better get him to a doctor and fast." Said Alex. Double D shifted a bit, moaning in disagreement.  
  
"Easy, Double D, easy." Whispered Ed, truly concerned for his comrade's health.  
  
"No.." Double D rasped. "Allie.. She's.. She's still out there." Double D's head lowered from exhaustion, Ed swept him up into his arms and carried him.  
  
They finally reached the place where Allie was and didn't like what they saw.  
  
Allie laid on the ground, completely unconsciousness, many scratches and bruises on her body, and two deep wounds in her shoulders. One were she was poisoned and the other she was bit. The raptor was standing on her chest, roaring in victory. They could hear the cracking of her ribs as the raptor stood on her chest. The sound was making Al sick.. And making Alex furious.  
  
Alex, out of pure and utter rage, picked up the biggest and nearest rock she could find and chucked it at the dinosaur.  
  
The raptor was unaware of Alex's attack and the rock smashed into its head and knocked it off of Allie and it landed a few feet away with a sickening thud. Alex and the others immediately ran to Allie, kneeing by her side. Alex checked Allie's pulsing, biting her lip anxiously.  
  
"There's a pulse.." Sighed Alex. "But it's faint. By what I can see, there's no internal bleeding. I think some of her ribs are broken, so we can't move her too much in case a rib may or has punctured a lung. In other words, these two need medical attention pronto!"  
  
There was a sudden roaring sound..  
  
"Oh man, what now?" Groaned Eddy.  
  
The sound grew louder as it approached, as it approached it started to sound more mechanical then animal. Then from out of the sky was a helicopter! The helicopter lowered and landed near them, driving it was a familiar blonde.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yelled the woman. Ed and Eddy nearly fainted.  
  
"Nazz?!" Yelled Alex. Nazz smiled and winked. The helicopter's side door opened and Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf ran out, carrying two stretchers.  
  
Rolf took Double D out of Ed's hands and onto a stretcher. Everyone, extremely carefully, put Allie on the second and took them both into the Helicopter, Alex, Eddy, Ed and Al followed their injured friends into the helicopter. Once they were all safely inside, Nazz fired up the helicopter and they flew off.  
  
"Where'd you guys come from?" Asked Alex in amazement.  
  
"Well, I work for INGen." Said Nazz from the driver's seat. "Sarah and Jimmy called Rolf and I and told us you guys were here searching for Double D and Allie and so here we are." Eddy smiled  
  
"You guys are life savers." Said Eddy, sinking into his seat. "So, what will happen to the park now?"  
  
"We don't know yet." Sighed Jimmy, looking out the window as they flew further away from the island. "But from now on, it's definitely off limits."  
  
"We had no idea that the park would go out of control like this.." Sarah said. "We are so sorry. We could have killed all of you. From now on, no one's allowed on that island."  
  
"InGen's thinking of destroying it.." Said Nazz. "Too dangerous for human interaction."  
  
Eddy sighed and looked at Double D and Allie, then out the window.  
  
Rolf tended to Double D's wounds as Al tended to Allie's. Alex had Allie's head in her lap, holding her still in case the helicopter moved too much for her fragile, injured body.  
  
After a while, Double D finally woke up. But Allie didn't. He took at glimpse at her hands; they were clutched tightly around a small black object. He recognized it almost immediately and smiled.  
  
He laid his head down and looked up at the ceiling as the helicopter flew further and further away from the dangerous island of Jurassic Park...  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Epilogue: San Jose  
  
Days went by. The government of San Jose was polite and put Eddy, Alex, Al and Ed in a very nice hotel and put Double D and Allie in an excellent hospital.  
  
Double D and Allie were healing nicely, through Allie was still unconscious. It wasn't long before Double D was able to walk around a little bit.  
  
One afternoon, they gave double d the small box. He smiled at the box and opened it; the little letter fell out. He picked it up and read it. Then he noticed writing on the back. It said:  
  
"Yes."  
  
Double D's smile widened. He got up from his bed and kissed his bride on the forehead and went back to his bed.  
  
Eddy and Ed fussed him over for the past few days. They were practically falling over each other, but he knew they were only trying to help.  
  
And so Allie would wake up and have Alex and Al fussing over her, and she'd enjoy every minute of it.  
  
Double D laughed a bit and laid back into his bed. He would have to go back to America soon. He figured until then. He'd lay back and enjoy the rest of his vacation.  
  
  
  
The End? 


End file.
